DreamScape: Can you remember
by MC-GAR-IL
Summary: Kannazuki No Miko. Himeko has always felt something missing in her life and can only find the answer in her dreams, problem is she never remember what happens when she wakes up. Based off episodes 10-12
1. Chapter 1

Dreams are the gateway between reality and imagination. Where the truth lies and true desires are reveled. In a dream anything and everything can and will happen. It spreads from deep in your subconscious. It can be as short as two seconds and as long as twenty minutes.

'_All human beings are also dream beings. Dreaming ties all mankind together.'  
><em>Jack Kerouac

This is true little do we know the people we see in dreams actually exist. We're able to dream with other people depending on the frame of mind we're in. So next time you're dreaming remember the faces if you can of those you don't recognize. You never know you might see them walking down the street.

Now don't get me wrong I'm not really a fan of fate and destiny. But there are some things you just can't explain. Like when you get that pang a familiarity when meeting a new person almost as if you've seen them before or something.

'_Dreaming or awake, we perceive only events that have meaning to us.'  
><em>Jane Roberts

This is when that sense of nostalgia kicks. You know how when you're dreaming and there are those certain dreams you remember clear as day? Well those dreams are an important part of your life I think. See I believe in reincarnation so I think partially you are have to have such vivid and detailed dreams about things you have no idea about is because you've experienced it before. Then again there are many possibilities of what a dream is for.

I also believe that everything in a dream has a meaning nothing happens for any apparent reason. No matter how strange the dream might seem at the time I think you can make sense of it. But I think I've annoyed you guys enough with talk of dreams for now.

Now you might be wondering 'Michi-Chan why did you go all out to talk to us about dreams this doesn't sound like a fanfic'. Well your about to find out as I put together different one-shots that I came up with and the common theme is dreams I thought I'd get you guys prepared and know my views on dreams before we begin in case my writing begins to get weird because I've been told that I have a tendency to start writing…

Well if it happens you guys will recognize it and let me know. And sadly the first one-shot is not done but give me a day or two and it will be completed. So consider this the foreword of my story. some anime you should expect to see kannazuki no miko, burst angel, naruto, and Mar just a heads up i might change these or add more depending on the feedback i get from the first one i post.

Thanks for reading i hope you enjoy my on-shots Michi-Chan


	2. Never ForgetIt's A Promise Of Eternity

Never Forget-It's a promise of eternity

A/N: Michi-Chan here I thought this would be the perfect start to my dreams one-shot collection so enjoy and I hope it isn't too short. It might be a little OOC but I hope you can over look it. This takes place during and a little bit after the last episode of KNM. So it's like the last episode with extra pieces I added in there. You guys know what I mean if you don't then A. why are you even reading this and 2. Go watch it now or else… And BTW yes this is a Yuri if you don't like it then you don't have to read it, understand?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kannazuki No Miko or any of its characters this fan fiction is solely for the entertainment of the readers.

'_Thoughts'_

'Talking'

'_**Dream talking'**_

'_Dreaming or awake, we perceive only events that have meaning to us.'  
><em>-Jane Roberts

She could never forget it was a promise.

Or so she thought.

There was something that she could not place a missing part in her life. She wasn't sure what it was but she knew it or them. It all started when she was looking at a photo album with her friend Makoto Saotome. (Or Mako-Chan for short)That's when it hit her, an indescribable feeling of loneliness and abandonment; it hit her like a ton of bricks. She started crying without her even realizing it. Mako-Chan started worrying asking her what was wrong. She honestly could say that she didn't know.

What surprised her even more was that she rejected the feelings of Sōma Ōgami the 'prince' of her school. She was surprised by her own actions a little more than he was. All she could offer as an explanation was that she knew there was someone out there waiting for her. She couldn't explain it even if she wanted to; it was like her heart was in hold waiting for the right person.

Who is this she; well it's none other than Himeko Kurusugawa the shy, innocent, timid, photographic girl of Mahoroba. Fresh out of Ototachibana Academy and now in college, Himeko has grown since her days in high school. Although she still had that childish air about her, she was more confident and sure of herself than she was before. But she held that special place in her heart for the mystery person who plagued her dreams at night. Yes that was one thing Himeko couldn't get over no matter how much she tried. (And believe me she hasn't tried very hard) Actually she was even more in love with her mystery person than before. (If that's even possible) Every night when she slept she had many dreams of her and her _Shinjitsu no koi _(true love) meeting and falling in love, but each one ended in heartbreak as they would be separated from each other. Thus many nights Himeko would wake up in a cold sweat and crying. Another dilemma was that every time she woke up she couldn't remember the face of her Shinjitsu no koi which frustrated Himeko to no end. A few times she kept a sketch pad next to her bed so when she woke up she could try to draw the face since it would be fresh in her mind. But each time failed as she would end up drawing roses, her necklace, an unfamiliar hair clip, and even one time she drew a dog. She still didn't understand that one, but still she held hope in her heart that one day they would meet. One night as she slept her dream ended a little differently.

It started like most did, in the hidden rose garden of at her high school. Himeko was sitting there waiting while staring at two boxed lunches she had made while nervously playing with her fingers.

'_I hope Chikane-Chan likes the boxed lunches I made for us.' _She sat there for another 10 minutes patiently waiting for her guest to arrive.

'_Maybe she forgot about us meeting today. Or maybe she just didn't want to come see me. I wouldn't blame her I wouldn't want to hang out with me ether I'm just…' (AN the dream is placed when she still had zero confidence in herself) _Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rustling leaves. Himeko's body tensed a little thinking that she had been caught by someone, but her fear was quickly replaced with a feeling of relief and happiness when her deep purple eyes met with familiar ocean blue ones. Himeko couldn't help a big smile that crept onto her face as she saw Chikane enter the secret garden. She immediately got up and ran to give her _'friend'_ a hug.

"**Chikane-Chan"** Himeko cried as she finally reached her _'friend'_. Himeko wrapped her arms around Chikane's waist and brought her into a deep hug. In return Chikane wrapped her arms around Himeko's back to deepen the hug. Chikane couldn't help but laugh at Himeko; sometimes she was just too cute and the worst part is that she wasn't even trying.

"**Sorry for being so late the student council meeting ran late and I…"** she was cut off when she heard small sobs escape from Himeko's mouth and worry instantly washed over Chikane's features and she felt a knot form in her stomach.

"**Himeko what's wrong why are you crying?"** Himeko looked up at her with tears running down her cheeks and more stinging her eyes. The sight broke Chikane's heart, to think she could be the source of Himeko's pain but what hurt more is what she heard come out of Himeko's mouth.

"**I thought you weren't here yet because you decided I wasn't worth being your friend and were going to leave me all alone. And I don't think I could handle it if you left me Chikane-Chan" **Chikane looked down at the girl in her arms, tears threatened to leave her eyes but she held them back and instead let go of Himeko and attempted to get Himeko to let go of her waist but the girl refused to let go in fear of losing Chikane.

"**Himeko let go and look at me, I'm not going to leave" **Himeko was hesitant to let go but she did so anyway and kept her head bowed down in defeat. Chikane put her finger under Himeko's chin and lifted it so that the orangeish blond girl was looking her in the eyes. Chikane wiped some of Himeko's stray tears away with her finger, gave her the most comforting and loving smile she could and then spoke.

"**Himeko you shouldn't say such silly things why would I ever abandon you?"**

"**Because I'm no good everyone who's around me eventually leaves because they realize how much of a disappointment I am and…" **Her words were cut off by Chikane when she pressed a warm finger against her lips. Himeko looked at her and saw the stern look she was receiving and couldn't help but feel like she disappointed someone yet again. She dejectedly averted her gaze to the ground and didn't dare look Chikane in the eye in fear of what she would see, she was now positive that Chikane was going to leave her. Instead Chikane moved her hands to Himeko's shoulders and spoke.

"**Himeko I never want to hear you talk about yourself like that again you're my friend and I would never leave you no matter what you say because you are special to me. As for being a disappointment you could never be that in fact you're more of an inspiration. You always try your hardest when it's for those you care about and your always so nice to everyone even if they don't deserve your kindness and you always put others feelings before your own because that's the kind of person you are Himeko. There's no way you could ever disappoint me, if anything I'm the disappointment." **Himeko was shocked by what she just heard, not only had Chikane praised her but she even said she the disappointment. But that wasn't true; Chikane just didn't see how special she was in Himeko's eyes. Himeko looked up and stared into Chikane eyes looking determined to make Chikane see she was special.

"**Chikane you're not a disappointment so many people look up to you and your so talented at everything you do you're the smartest and most athletic girl at school and you have guys asking you out every day. You're an inspiration to everyone in school."**

"**But that's just people at school they don't know the real me just the image of me that they created in their minds. What would they think of me if I turned out not to be the all mighty Chikane ****Himemiya who came from a prestigious family and wasn't good at everything, what if I was just a normal girl nobody would like me then! Or if I was born into a different family no one would care I'd be just another girl no different than anyone else then I wouldn't be so special. Sometimes I wish for that to be true for me to be normal and not have to please everyone all the time and live up to their expectations." **Her voice crackedduring the last two sentences. Chikane wasn't sure when it started but she had started crying all her pent up emotions come pouring out. Himeko couldn't stand to see her like that when Chikane was sad it made her heart weep in sorrow too. Himeko brought her into a hug and let her cry on her shoulder.

"**I would like you Chikane-Chan no matter what." **Chikane looked up at Himeko unsure of how to feel right now. But she was happy to know that Himeko truly cared for her.

"**You're just saying that to make me feel better, its okay I know it's true."**

"**No I'm not I mean it with all my heart Chikane-Chan, no matter what other might say or do I know how I feel about you. You're always so kind to me and always try to help me out no matter what, whenever you're around I feel like if I can just become a little bit more like you maybe I'd be a better person. And no matter what you say I'd never leave you and I'd always find you no matter who you are or where you lived. So what if you weren't the idol of this school you're still the most important person I have in my life and I'll never forget it."** Chikane just looked at her she wasn't sure what to say, she always loved Himeko but could never tell her, a girl loving a girl it was crazy, or so she thought. But at that moment Chikane couldn't possibly be any more in love with Himeko than she was right then. Chikane brought her face closer to Himeko's and stared into her deep purple eyes, she saw her cheeks flash red from their close proximity but she was to focused on the girl in front of her to care. But at the last second she couldn't bring herself to do it; she couldn't kiss her like she wanted to so she settled for a kiss on the cheek instead. Then she brought her lips close to Himeko's ears and whispered;

"**Thank you Hime-Chan I'll keep those words close to my heart forever, and I promise I'll never stop you from doing whatever it is you want to do with your life even if that means it doesn't include me and I also promise I'll never forget you ether no matter what might happen to us."** Himeko's heart was beating really fast and loud she was sure Chikane could hear it. Her face changed a deep red and when Chikane whispered in her ear she could feel her warm breath on her and shivered a little in pleasure. A weird feeling was welling up inside of her. She wasn't sure how to describe it, and it only happened when Chikane was around. Himeko closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feel of holding chikane close to her. She was so engrossed with her thought she notice the scene around her began to change.

Chikane started to fade away from her arms. When she finally did notice she opened her eyes and noticed that her normal school uniform had been switched to a midnight blue shrine maiden outfit and she was holding a sword in her hands. She looked up from her hands and noticed Chikane charging at her with a sword, wearing a shrine maiden outfit that matched Himeko's except it was red instead of blue. Himeko quickly blocked the incoming slash of Chikane's sword. She looked Chikane in her eyes with pure confusion at what was going on. Chikane continued her relentless attack and all Himeko could do was stay on the defensive. Finally Chikane let up and stopped attacking.

"**What's wrong Himeko why aren't you fighting back that's no fun"**

(A/N 1- Read Bottom for explanation) **"Chikane I just want the truth form you"**

"**Oh and what truth do you seek?" **Chikane just looked at Himeko her eyes giving away no hint of emotion. Himeko just looked at her but had to continue on if she wanted to know why Chikane was acting that way. Why she was trying to harm, no, kill her.

"**The Chikane I know is a good hearted person. She's strong, kind, beautiful… and she's… she's not the kind of person who would do these terrible things. Tell the truth have you really grown to hate me that much? Or did the Orochi do something evil to you? You have to tell me Chikane."** Himeko just stared at Chikane, her eyes pleading for the other girl to come back to her senses and become the Chikane she came to know and not this fake evil persona she's crated of herself.

"**Fine I'll tell you the truth. Why don't I tell it to your body?"** Chikane replied as she took her sword out of its sheath again. A purple aura engrossed the blade and seemed to emanate off of it.

"**Chikane don't!" **Himeko cried as Chikane charged at her. Himeko brought her sword up just in time to block Chikane's blow.

"**Chikane stop please! CHIKANE!" **Himeko pleaded as Chikane kept swinging her sword while Himeko did her best to dodge. After another blow from Chikane and another block from Himeko, Chikane finally spoke.

"**The truth is I love you. I'm in love with your eyes, those beautiful eyes that shine like the Milky Way, and when I look at them I see kindness that's as pure as the spring sunlight. I'm in love with your hair; I worship your silky smooth locks, the way they gently wave and dance in the wind."** Chikane just kept attacking while confessing all of this to Himeko. After cutting a bit of Himeko's hair and creating and opening Chikane ran up on Himeko bringing their faces only a mere inches apart as she continued.

"**And I'm in love with your lips too, lips that give me kisses like honey, they let me hear your lonely sighs, I love them. Yes I'm in love with your voice too, a voice so high and sweet and pure, it echoes throughout my heart." **Chikane finally landed a solid blow and hit Himeko in the stomach with the butt of her sword. Himeko collapsed to the ground gasping for air while Chikane just bent down to her level and put an arm around Himeko and rested against the small of her back and still continued on with her confession.

"**I'm also in love with your body; your slender waist is so delicate that it might break if I embrace it. And I especially love the tender warmth I feel when I reach out and take your small perfectly shaped breasts in my hand. Still my favorite of all the rest, I love your heart the most, it so fragile and easily broken yet endlessly innocent and beautiful. Your soul is filled with kindness, you never blame anyone and you always forgive everything. I love you I really do, and I can't help but love every single part of you, Himeko. I don't need anything else in this world other than you; you are the only thing I truly want." **Finally Chikane began attacking Himeko again, but still Himeko refused to fight back. She just couldn't she knew deep down somewhere was her Chikane and she just wanted her back she would do anything to have her back, for things to go back the way it was. It was so much, too much for Himeko to take she began crying and Chikane halted her attacks and walked over to Himeko again and looked her in the eyes. Himeko had to know so again she had to ask.

"**Why, tell me why you're acting this way Chikane. I can see it; I know you're not enjoying this at all. Even though you're smiling I know you're not happy. Chikane you promised me something once, you said you would never stop me from doing what I wanted to do. I feel the same way about you, if there's something you want to do then I need to support it. That's why seeing you like this acting the way you are makes my heart ache, it hurts me deep inside. Why do I feel this pain when I look at you now? It must be because you're lying, you're not speaking like your true self, and you would never hurt someone who cares about you. And if you did, even by accident you couldn't live with yourself, you're not that kind of person. I can understand if you can't forgive me for the things I did. Do what you want to me, whatever I did, whatever it was I'm sure it was my fault. But please I don't want to die while you're pretending to be this other person. I couldn't bear it if I died while your dishonesty is causing you to suffer like this. So please just tell me, I'm begging you tell me the truth." **After a moment of silence Chikane stood up and turned around. She then brought her bow and arrow and shot it toward Earth; the Earth then turned red and shook violently. Himeko just sat there and watched she couldn't believe what Chikane had just done, all those innocent people, her hometown, her friends, Makoto, Soma all of them gone. Himeko feel an unbearable sadness wash over her mixed with an unfamiliar feeling to her, anger, yes anger and betrayal. Finally Himeko snapped and came at Chikane with everything she had. She kept swinging at Chikane even though she easily avoided each slash.

"**Yes that's good Himeko" **Chikane instigated as she took an opening and slashed her sword at Himeko. Although she didn't cut Himeko she did cut her seashell necklace off. Chikane was shocked by what she did and watched as the necklace flew off Himeko's neck and went up in the air. In that moment of weakness Himeko pushed her blade forward into Chikane's stomach. As soon as she did she instantly regretted it. As Chikane fell to the ground Himeko was quick to catch her to soften the blow.

"**CHIKANE!" **she cried out as she began to cry yet again. (A\N: she does that a lot doesn't she?) She fell to her knees while still holding Chikane close to her.

"**Chikane… How… How could I?" **Himeko picked up her sword and brought it to her neck in an attempt to end her life. But Chikane stopped her before she could.

"**Don't Himeko, please" **Chikane said weakly as she put her hand over Himeko's and brought the sword away from the other girls neck. Chikane struggled to keep talking or even move but she did, she moved her hand to her lunar priestess marking and showed Himeko a flash back of their past life and how in the end Chikane had to kill her, she went on to explain that's why she became a member of the Orochi and had to become her enemy and why she did everything in her power to get Himeko to hate her. It was all a shock to Himeko as she tried to absorb what she just heard. Chikane began to drift off as death was slowly approaching her.

"**Wait tell me the truth please Chikane, I couldn't bear living the rest of my life without knowing."**

"**The truth about what?"**

"**Chikane you said that you like me, you said that you love me right? Was that… all a lie?" **Chikane's eyes widened by what she heard how Himeko could ever think that she would lie to her about something like that, it hurt her deep inside.

"**Was it all just an act? Please tell me Chikane."**

"**That was true I've always loved you, always. But you see my love is a different kind of love than yours is. You were my first love; you're a princess, the sun that kindly shines upon me. The moon is only able to shine with the help of the sun, that's why it wishes for it to be more beautiful and brighter than anything else. I just wanted you to see, oh Himeko I shouldn't be saying this, I made a promise to myself that I'd never burden you with my true feelings. I'm so sorry Himeko."**

"**I'm sorry too Chikane and I love you Chikane."**

"**Thank you for saying that, I've always dreamed of hearing you say those words but it wasn't necessary you only said them because you have so much kindness in your heart. But still…"**

"**It's not true," **Himeko moved Chikane's hand so that it was over her heart

"**See my heart is pounding like when I was with soma, no it's pounding even harder than that."**

"**No a person like me doesn't deserve to be loved by someone like you I can't be forgiven I'm… I'm not…" **Chikane's words never got out as Himeko brought their lips together in a kiss. Chikane was shocked at Himeko's actions that she didn't know what to do. For a moment she just stared wide eyed at the girl in front of her but she finally close her eyes and melted into the kiss it was all too perfect, it was everything chikane could have imagined but yet it was so much more. And just like that it was over much too quickly for Chikane's liking.

"**Happy Birthday Chikane."** Just that simple sentence was enough to bring tears to Chikane eyes.

Once again the dream changed scenery and this time they were back in the secret rose garden and Himeko was setting up her camera so they could take a picture together. After the flash went off Himeko sat down next to Chikane and showed the other girl the photo album of all the Pictures Himeko took of them. As happy as they were in that moment they knew it couldn't last. This is the part of the dream when they would be separated from each other, and even though they knew there was nothing they could do. But yet it never came instead they continued to just sit under the tree in the rose garden idly chatting away about nothing in particular. It seemed to go on forever but Himeko didn't care just being in Chikane's presence was enough for her.

Himeko stirred in her bed, and finally her eyes fluttered open. She stretched and crawled across her bed and opened the curtain. The sun greeted her as it filled the room with its warmth, Himeko couldn't help but smile something told her today was going to be a good day.

Somewhere on the other side of town another girl was just waking up to a new day. She was feeling particularly happy this morning. She had a very good dream last night, although she didn't remember what it was about exactly but it did leave her feeling warm and tingly this morning. She walked into her bathroom to take a shower and prepare herself for the day. Half an hour later she walked out of her bathroom in a towel and walked towards her closet.

"Hmm I wonder what I should wear today." She scanned her closet for something that caught her eye. Finally she decided on a white summer dress, a white pair of sandals and a white purse. (A/N: man I hope it's not after Labor Day) After she finished getting dressed she walked downstairs and out of her apartment.

Back in Himeko's apartment she too was trying to decide what to wear today.

"Hmm well I'm doing anything special today so might as well dress in something comfortable." She decided on a blue v-neck shirt, and a white pleated skirt, and white sandals. (I see whit is a common theme here hmm…) She also took a black handbag with her. She raced out of her apartment as if she was anxious about something but she didn't know what. She walked for a while and made it to the center of town. She waited for the light to change before attempting to cross the giant crosswalk. Finally the light changed and she started to walk across the street.

Himeko's POV:

'_Finally the light changed' _I thought as I started to walk. That's when it happened, when I saw **her**. Her long blue hair flowing in the breeze was the first thing I noticed, and then I saw her necklace. Her necklace is what shocked me even more, it looked exactly like mine. I couldn't take my eyes off of her I just stared in her ocean blue eyes and I felt like I could just stare at them for days. I couldn't help myself I reached out and hugged her, I held as if when I let go I would she would slip away or evaporate into nothing. I was finally brought out of my trance by her sweet gentle voice.

"Hey there, I think we should move out of the middle of the street wouldn't you agree." I immediately let go of her and realized where we were. All I could offer her as a response was a blush and a nod. We moved over to the nearest sidewalk.

Chikane's POV:

At first I was surprised by the sudden embrace by this girl who I didn't even know but I found myself actually enjoying the hug I couldn't help but smile at the girl in my arms. For some reason it felt so right to have her there, but we couldn't just stand in the middle of the street all day so I decided to speak up.

"Hey there, I think we should move out of the middle of the street wouldn't you agree." She let go of me and I found myself missing the warmth from here embrace. We walked to the sidewalk in silence, when I peeked over to her she was staring at the ground apparently hiding a blush, I had to giggle at the sight it was just too cute. Apparently she heard my giggle too because she looked up at me and I finally saw her eyes her deep purple eyes, they were endearing as I gazed into them. I saw her blush deepen and she ducked her head down again but not before I saw her necklace. It was a seashell necklace like mine they were the same color and looked about the same shape. Something inside of me filled up with happiness and my heart began to race as if I found the missing piece in my heart. Again I broke the silence

"Well aren't you the shy one, you know when you meet someone you're supposed to introduce yourself" She finally looked up again and I continued to gaze into her eyes trying to figure out why this girl seemed so familiar to me.

"I'm sorry Chikane-Chan I didn't mean it, I just don't know what came over me I just saw you and something told me to reach out and hug you. Please tell me you're not mad." I just stood there dumbfounded trying to make sure that I heard her right.

'_How did she know my name have we met before? No I would remember but how then it couldn't have just been a lucky guess' _I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw tears start to build in the girl's eyes and for some reason it made me sad so I hugged her.

Himeko's POV:

I started to cry for some reason knowing that Chikane was mad at me hurt me deep inside.

'_Wait how did I know what her name was? I guess it sort of just came to me somehow' _All of a sudden I felt myself being pulled into a hug. And then I heard her speak

"It's okay Himeko-Chan I'm not mad at you so please don't cry" That made me very happy to hear her say that but then a thought came into my mind.

'_How did she know my name? Maybe it's the same way I knew hers maybe it just came to her.'_

Chikane's POV:

'_How did I know her name? It just came some for some reason, but why? What is it about this girl that's making me get these weird feelings?'_ I finally let go of her and our eyes met and we just stared at each other.

Third person POV:

They stayed like that for a long time, just staring at each other trying to figure out what was going on, while in the back of their minds the same message rang throughout both of their minds. It was a message that was repeated many times every time they met and every time they we're separated from each other. It was something that both of them have said many times over throughout their many lives.

'**I'll never forget I won't, nether memory nor appearance will matter. I'll never stop looking for you as long as I live. And I'll find you, I promise I will'**

**They will fall in love once again**

**END**

Okay finally I finished this the first installment of my dreamscape one-shot mini-series. I'm so sorry about the delay. First I had writers block, then my computer broke so I had to rewrite everything I had, and finally my internet gave out on me so I couldn't update. But enough excuses from me I'm just happy that I was able to finish. I was really unsure about that dream when I was writing it. Something about it seemed off but I just let whatever came to mind be typed. Oh and the authors note I said to read was about me telling you guys if you didn't notice that all of the dialogue from the fight scene was straight form episode 11 and 12 it just seemed that it was necessary. So I really hope you guys enjoyed personally there are few Yuri shows/ couples I support/watch so I'm not very good at writing about them. But there was this one comment on YouTube that was hilarious so I'm sharing it with you guys.

Himeko is what you would call slow *VERY SLOW*to anger...I mean DAMN. it took seeing Chikane destroy the world with her bow for Himeko to finally think/react to what she thought was *Star Wars term*Chikane`s complete fall to the Darkside...Chikane must have been racking her brain trying to find away to anger her*OH GOD!I`ve become an Orochi, I`ve just raped her, threaten her life, hurt Soma in the process, and she still loves me?*GOOD GOD!WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET HER TO HATE ME?

I'm not really sure when the next one will be out but I can tell you it will be a Naruto one-shot

*Warning I am a naruhina fan so if you aren't one I would suggest not reading the next chapter also I might bash on sakura and sasuke just a little bit*

Don't say I didn't warn you. Reviews are really appreciated even flames because as BOTDF would say 'Haters make me famous' until next time guys.

Michi-Chan over and out


End file.
